


25 Days of Christmas

by Nadiainklover



Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare
Genre: 25 Days of Christmas, Alternate Universe, Christmas, Christmas Fluff, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Holidays, M/M, One Shot Collection, Saphael
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-28
Updated: 2017-11-28
Packaged: 2019-02-08 04:32:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 15
Words: 21,384
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12856812
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nadiainklover/pseuds/Nadiainklover
Summary: "They had been dating for almost a year and this would be their first Christmas as a couple. They were both excited about getting the chance to spend the holidays together."This is a series of 25 one-shots. All of them go around Simon and Raphael, their relationship and how they spend the holidays. The one-shots are not related to each other, unless it is explained in the notes before the chapter. All are Alternate-Universe, all human.





	1. 1 - Ice Skating

**Author's Note:**

> Hello beautiful people!
> 
> So I decided to make a 25 days of Christmas. I've been working on this for a while and I really hope you like it. It is kind of a count-down 'till Christmas. Each day from December 1st to the 25th a new one-shot will be posted and they will all be Christmas related. I really do hope you like this :D
> 
> Cheers!

Simon Lewis didn't know how to ice skate. It wasn't that he didn't try or that his parents had never bothered to teach him. Actually, when Simon and Rebecca were just kids, the Lewis family would always go ice-skating. Rebecca had mastered the sport easily. She was graceful and managed to make it look as it was very easy.

It wasn't. Simon knew that, because he had suffered many accidents thanks to ice-skating. As he grew up, Simon had conformed with the idea that he would never be able to ice-skate. Simon, skates and ice was never a good combination. He was clumsy with his day-to-day shoes. Skates were almost like a death trap for him. 

As he grew older, Simon avoided ice-skating. When his friends planned trips to the ice-rink something would always come up that didn't allow Simon to go. He would invent any excuse in order to avoid going ice-skating. He also didn't want people to know he didn't know how to ice-skate. It was embarassing, like everything that Simon did. He didn't need to add more things to that list. All of his friends already had enough material to make fun of him for the rest of his life. 

He eventually stopped worrying about it. The opportunities to go ice-skating didn't come anymore and he just forgot about it. Until he was half-way through his studies in college and started dating Raphael Santiago. His relationship with Raphael was odd. Or at least, that's what everyone else seemed to think. Nobody could understand how the two of them worked out as a couple. They were very different from one another. Raphael was all composed and serious. He gave people nothing but cold stares and snarky remarks. Simon, on the other hand, was all a mess of curls and nonsense babbling. He never stopped talking and didn't have a filter. He was also warm smiled and positivism everywhere. But they balanced one another. Once they started hanging out and got to know one another, it was clear to both of them that they were perfect to one another. Raphael managed to calm Simon, brought him some stability. And Simon brought some sunshine into Raphael's life that softened him. 

They had been dating for almost a year and this would be their first Christmas as a couple. They were both excited about getting the chance to spend the holidays together. Even though Simon came from a jewish family, he didn't really celebrated Hanukkah. As a matter of fact, ever since he moved out of his mother's place he joined Clary and other of his friends during this time of the year to celebrate. So when Raphael asked him if he would like to spend Christmas Eve at his mother's place, Simon had jumped at the chance. 

Simon had met Raphael's mother before and they had hit it off immediately. He was sure Guadalupe Santiago would kill him if he didn't join them for Christmas. He was more than glad to join them. Raphael and his family held a very strong catholic faith. He was curious to see how they celebrated the holiday and be able to join them. 

However, he was not aware that part of the tradition (according to Raphael) was going ice-skating. Simon was sure Raphael was doing it just because Simon had confessed he didn't know how to ice-skate. It was cruel and evil and Simon was sure Raphael just hated him at that moment. Raphael had just rolled his eyes at Simon's complaints and dragged him to the nearest ice-rink.

 

"Rosa and I used to sneak out just to come here" Raphael explained. "When our brothers got older we would bring them as well"

"Then why aren't they here?" Simon grumbled "You tricked me into believing this was a family tradition but no one from your family is coming"

"I thought I would save you the embarassment" Raphael replied dryly "You don't want my siblings making fun of you"

"Then why are we here?" Simon pouted.

"Because" Raphael rolled his eyes and pulled Simon towards the renting of skates "I'm going to teach you how to ice-skate"

"Oh no. That's a bad idea" Simon shook his head "Do you want to die or something? Becuase I'm telling you, I will kill you if I get on the ice"

"Stop being so dramatic" Raphael chuckled "Yo te enseño"

"Rapha" Simon whined "You know I don't speak Spanish"

"I just said I will teach you" Raphael translated and then leaned up to kiss the corner of his boyfriend's mouth "You'll be safe with me"

 

Simon sighed dramatically, but didn't complain any further. They stood in line, waiting to rent their skates. Once they got them, Raphael guided his boyfriend towards the stands so they could put on their skates and place their shoes somewhere safe. 

Simon's stomach was in knots. He was trembling with anxiety and he was clutching Raphael's hand in his as if his life depended on it. And it probably did, now that Simon had his skates on and they were approaching the ice. Raphael pulled him inside the rink with ease. He skated as if it were as easy as walking. Simon envied him for that. As soon as Simon's feet touched the ice, he slipped. His arms flailed everywhere and he panicked, already fearing the moment when the rest of his body would touch the ice.

But that moment never came.

Simon hadn't realised he had closed his eyes until he forced himself to open them. Raphael stood in front of him, an arm wrapped securely around his chest and the other one holding his hand. Simon was clutching at Raphael's hand so tightly his knuckles were turning white. His other hand had gotten hold of Raphael's shirt. 

 

"I've got you" Raphael said soothingly "Relax. I won't let you fall"

"Rapha" Simon breathed out and then started to panic again "This was a bad idea. Oh My God Raphael"

"Hey. Hey calm down baby" Raphael said, helping Simon to stand up straight. His hold on him was just as tight, though. "Do you trust me?"

"Raphael" Simon started to shake his head, his eyes wide and voice trembling.

"Simon" Raphael repeated with more force, but still sounding gentle "Do you trust me?"

"Of course I trust you" Simon replied, gulping.

"I won't let you fall" Raphael promised "But I need you to trust me, alright?"

"Okay" Simon nodded "Oh God...."

"Good. Take deep breaths" Raphael adviced "Breathe in and out"

 

Raphael started to breathe out the pattern he was telling Simon so the younger boy could copy him. Once Simon calmed down enough to breathe normally, Raphael started moving. He still had one arm wrapped tightly around Simon's waist and the other one was holding his hand. Raphael skated backwards, his eyes locked with Simon while the younger boy stumbled slightly forward. He would tighten his hold on Raphael's hand when he started to panic, but Raphael managed to calm him down enough. Slowly they started to skate around the rink. Simon startedd to move more smoothly, though he still stumbled a bit every now and then. They kept close to the edge of the rink so, if Simon needed, they could rest against the wall for a bit. After some time, Raphael held just Simon's hands, though he was still close enough to catch him if Simon started to fall. 

 

"It's starting to get more crowded" Raphael observed. 

"Y-Yeah" Simon nodded, nervously looking at all the kids rushing around the rink. 

 

Suddenly, a boy that couldn't be older than 14 years old, passed by them. He was skating so fast and so close to them, he almost bumped against Simon. Simon yelped when the kid skated by his side, trying to avoid him. In his haste to move out of the way, he tripped over his own skates and started to fall backwards. Unfortunately, because of his hold on Raphael's hands, he pulled his boyfriend with him to the floor. Simon groaned when his back hit the ice and Raphael barely avoided collapsing on top of his boyfriend. He managed to put his hands on either side of Simon's head to support his body so he wouldn't fall on top of Simon.

 

"Are you alright?" Raphael asked in panic, his eyes searching over Simon's body in search for injuries. "Did you hurt something?"

"Just my pride" Simon groaned, blushing furiously. 

 

Raphael chuckled, pulling away from his boyfriend and helping him stand up. Now, instead of just holding his hands, Raphael wrapped his arm around Simon's waist and brought him close to his body. He glared towards the boy who had frightened Simon, ready to snap at him when he passed them again. Simon stopped him, not wanting him to get in trouble for snapping at a kid.

 

"We should head out" Raphael said "I think it's enough ice-skating for today"

"You've barely skated anything" Simon pointed out "You were too busy taking care of me to really have fun"

"I had fun" Raphal protested, already guiding Simon out of the rink.

"If you say something super cheesy like 'I always have fun if I'm with you' I am telling Magnus so he can tease you for the rest of eternity" Simon grinned.

"Callate" Raphael rolled his eyes, but he was smiling fondly at his boyfriend.


	2. 2 - Hot Cocoa

Raphael Santiago was having a bad day. His shift at the local bookstore had been crazy. Raphael could not understand how many books people bought for the holidays. It was insane. Worst of all, he had been managing the cashier. The line of clients had seemed endless. Raphael was about to yell at someone had closing time not arrived. And even after they had closed, it had taken some time to kick out all the clients that were still inside. Raphael had ended getting off work half an hour after the end of his shift and he had a raging headache. All he wanted to do was go home, lock himself in his room and just go to sleep. 

Of course, when he arrived home he realised that it was date night. He almost groaned and then stopped himself. It was not fair for his boyfriend, Simon. They had barely seen each other the whole week because both of them were busy with their own jobs. Simon worked at a coffee shop that his best friend's step-father owned. Due to the holidays, their schedule had been extended and Simon was working extra hours every day. So when they had spoken a few days ago and settled that they would spend that night together, both of them had been thrilled. 

Now, however, Raphael was not really in the mood for a date night. Even though he had missed Simon to no end, all he wanted to do right now was rest. Unfortunately, knowing his boyfriend, Simon would have a lot of things he wanted to tell him. Things they needed to catch up on. With Raphael's headache just getting stronger he was not so sure he would be able to pay enough attention to Simon. Already dreading the fight that was going to happen for sure, Raphael walked inside his apartment.

Simon was already there, tinkering away in the kitchen. Raphael had given him a key a few months back. With that, Simon started walking in and out of his apartment as he liked. Not that Raphael minded, that was why he had given the key to Simon to start with. 

 

"Raphael? Is that you?" Simon called from the living room.

"Of course it's me" Raphael replied dryly as he walked inside the kitchen "I'm the only one besides you that has a key"

 

Simon turned around, completely ignoring Raphael's tone, and moving to greet him. He wrapped his arms around Raphael's neck and leaned down to kiss him softly on the lips. Raphael responded immediately, happy to melt down against Simon's lips and just forget the stressful day he had.

 

"You alright?" Simon asked softly, barely a breath away from Raphael's lips.

"Yeah" Raphael sighed deeply "Just....stressful day at work"

 

Simon had no time to reply because Raphael sealed their lips in another kiss. Simon smiled against his lips, kissing him eagerly. Raphael's arms wrapped around Simon's waist, pulling him closer. 

 

"Someone's eager" Simon chuckled, pulling back. Raphael just rolled his eyes at him, dropping his arms to his sides. Simon moved back towards the stove, where he had been before.

"How you feel about dinner?" Simon asked "I was thinking making something, but I wasn't sure what you would like"

"I'm actually not hungry" Raphael sighed. "I know I promised we could have date night today. But I'm really tired and all I wanna do is go to sleep"

"Understandable" Simon nodded "However, you should eat something. I bet you have not eaten anything since breakfast"

"Simon...." Raphael tried to complain.

"Come on. Something small" Simon said "I could make us something hot to drink and I bought some cookies" 

 

Raphael sighed deeply, but one look at the pleading eyes of his boyfriend had him giving in instantly. He really couldn't blame him. Simon knew him too well, and in fact had been correct when he said Raphael had not eaten since breakfast. When Raphael was busy or very stressed he forgot to eat. Simon really was the best of boyfriends, in Raphael's opinion. He worried about Raphael in a way that was not suffocating or too pushy. And he always knew what to do to make Raphael feel better. 

 

"Now go take a shower, change into something more comfortable. I'll have everything ready in the living room when you come down"

 

Raphael nodded and then moved towards his bedroom to take a shower just as his boyfriend had ordered. The hot water helped to relax his muscles and the headache started to vanish. He then changed into some sweatpants and one of Simon's hoodies that he had left lying around. When he came out of the bedroom, he found Simon with two mug in his hands. When Simon saw him, he grinned widely.

 

"Come on. Lets go to your room so you can be more comfortable"

 

Raphael nodded and followed his boyfriend to his room. Simon placed the two mugs in the night stand. Raphael carried the box of cookies Simon had bought, and then helped Simon to place different blankets and pillows in the bed. 

They cuddled close to one another in the bed, wrapped in blankets and pillows. It was warm and comfortable. Simon handed him a cup of hot cocoa and then placed the box of cookies in their lap so they could eat. With a happy sigh, Raphael melted against Simon's side. Drinking the sweet drink and being close to Simon helped his headache disappear completely. Simon started talking about what had been going on at his working place. Compared to his usual tone of voice, Simon was now speaking softly. Raphael knew it was because Simon had guessed he had a headache. No matter how loud Simon talked, he always managed to talk softly and in a soothing manner when Raphael had a headache. Unfortunately, headaches happened all the time for Raphael. Nowadays, he didn't even had to say anything to Simon, the other would know with one look towards his boyfriend. It was nice, Raphael thought. To have someone who knew you so well that they could tell how you were feeling with one look. Raphael never thought he could have that until Simon walked into his life. 

 

"Are you feeling better now?" Simon asked when they had finished their hot cocoa. 

"Mucho mejor" Raphael mumbled, forgetting to talk in English. He did that whenever he was very tired. Simon found it endearing.

 

With a chuckle, Simon took the cup from Raphael's hands and placed it together with his own in the night stand. He also put away the box of cookies that now had barely any left. Once the bed had been cleared out of everything else, he laid down on the bed and pulled Raphael so he could rest against his chest. 

 

"Thank you" Raphael whispered against the material of Simon's shirt.

"Why are you thanking me?" Simon asked with a small smile.

"Just....everything" Raphael sighed, wrapping his arm around Simon's middle.

"You don't have to thank me silly" Simon said, kissing the top of Raphael's head.

"Still" Raphael mumbled, closing his eyes. "Te amo"

"I love you too" Simon whispered, but Raphael was already asleep.


	3. 3 - Ugly Christmas Sweaters

Magnus Bane was throwing out a Christmas Party. It really was not a surprise. Magnus Bane took any chance he could to throw a party. He celebrated his cat's birthday at least twice each year with the excuse he didn't know when the real birthday was. Of course, as his closest friends they had to go. At least that's what Magnus said. Raphael managed to skip as many parties as he could. He was not a party person. He hated big crowds and loud music and talking to strangers. But this was a Christmas Party. And Christmas was the season to spend with family. Even if that family threw annoying parties. Plus, Magnus had convinced Simon to go so there really was nothing Raphael could do to talk his way out of the party. 

The worst thing was that it was obligatory for everyone to wear an ugly Christmas sweater. It was the dumbest idea of all time. Who even made a party with a theme of ugly Christmas sweaters. It was lame and embarrassing and just everything Raphael hated. Unfortunately for him, Simon adored the idea. 

Simon was a huge dork. That's the first thing Raphael learned about the other man and every day it just became more evident. Not that Raphael had anything against it. Actually, his dorkiness was one of the things that had won him over. Though he would deny it if asked. 

 

"This is going to be great" Simon gushed as they walked down the street towards their place.

"I doubt it" Raphael sighed, but not loud of enough for Simon to hear. And if he did hear, then Simon decided to ignore him.

"Don't you worry" Simon grinned "I'm gonna take care of the sweaters. I'm gonna get us the perfect christmas sweaters."

"Simon" Raphael groaned "Just....please don't go too over the top"

"Please" Simon rolled his eyes "I never go over the top"

"You do, actually" Raphael pointed out "All the time"

"Well....some things just call for it" Simon said "I'll get us some awesome sweaters. Everyone is going to envy us when they see us"

"I refuse to wear matching couple sweaters" Raphael said "That's just tacky and embarrassing"

"I'm pretty sure Magnus will get matching sweaters with Alec" Simon mused.

"My point exactly" Raphael said. 

"I'll take care of it" Simon grinned "You won't regret it. You'll see"

 

Raphael sighed, already regretting it.

 

The Christmas sweaters were even worse than he thought. They were terrible. The colors were awful and the images were just too ugly. Raphael cringed when Simon took them out of the bag.

 

"Tah-dah!" Simon cheered as he showed the sweaters to his boyfriend.

"Simon" Raphael groaned, covering his face with his hands. "Get those awful things out of my sight"

"But...Rapha" Simon pouted "Don't you like them?"

"Seriously?" Raphael asked, putting his hands away and raising an eyebrow.

 

His eyes racked over the sweaters. One of them was made of a dark green wool. It had golden garland across it with christmas balls in it, giving the impression of a christmas tree. The other one was made of white wool. It had the image of a sheep in it with a christmas hat and christmas lights around it. In bright red letters it read 'Fleece Navidad'. 

Raphael looked unimpressed at them. He raised his eyes to look at Simon, raising his eyebrows even higher. Simon didn't take the stupid grin that graced his face, making it very hard for Raphael to be mad at his boyfriend.

 

"This is yours!" Simon said, lifting the sweater with the sheep higher. "Do you get it? it's like 'Feliz Navidad'"

"Simon....why" Raphael groaned.

"Oh come on!" Simon said "I know you love them"

"I really don't" Raphael shook his head "They are ridiculous"

"That's why they're awesome!" Simon said.

 

Raphael shook his head, sighing deeply. Simon put the sweaters away and moved closer to Raphael who was sitting in the sofa of their living room. He climbed on his lap, both of his legs on either side of Raphael. Instantly, Raphael placed his hands on Simon's hips, though he glared at him. Simon grinned at him, wrapping his arms around Raphael's shoulders. 

 

"Come on" Simon whispered, bumping their noses together.

"What are you doing?" Raphael asked, hooking his fingers on the belt loops of Simon's jeans.

"Nothing" Simon mumbled before moving to plant a kiss on the corner of Raphael's mouth.

"Doesn't look like nothing" Raphael breathed out, but still closed his eyes and tilted his head to the side.

 

Simon just hummed and started trailing kisses over Raphael's jaw and neck. He traveled up to his ear, taking his boyfriend's earlobe between his teeth before moving to leave wet kisses on Raphael's neck until reaching his pulse point. Raphael breathed out loudly, tightening his hold on Simon's hips.

 

"You don't hate the sweaters" Simon mumbled against Raphael's skin.

"Is that what you're trying to do?" Raphael asked, not opening his eyes. "Convincing me to wear your ugly sweaters?"

"Is it working?" Simon asked, his breath ghosting over Raphael's ear.

"N-No" Raphael said, but even he didn't sound so convincing in his own ears.

 

Simon just chuckled and continued to tease Raphael with his lips. At one point he started moving his hips. Just slightly that the movement was barely there. But Raphael felt it, his breath hitching with the pressure. Raphael growled down on his throat before turning his face to catch Simon's lips with his own. They kissed deeply and hungrily. Both of them opening their mouths invitingly to the other. Raphael wrapped his arms even tighter on his boyfriend's hips, bringing him as close as possible to his own body. Simon moaned in their kiss and then moved his hands to grip at Raphael's hair. Raphael groaned in pleasure as Simon trailed his nails against his scalp and then tugging at his hair. Raphael lowered his hands to grip at Simon's butt, and then stood up. Simon instantly wrapped his legs around Raphael's waist. Together they stumbled off towards their bedroom.

 

__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

 

Magnus burst out laughing when he laid his eyes on Raphael. The hispanic man scowled at his friend, but his look was not as threatening with the Christmas sweater he was wearing. Next to him, Simon hooked their arms together. Simon was wearing the awful green sweater that looked like a christmas tree. 

 

"Oh this is golden" Magnus laughed. "I need to get a picture of this"

"Don't you dare, Bane" Raphael snarled.

 

Magnus ignored him and pulled out his phone. He took the picture of the pair. Raphael scowling at the camera and Simon grinning brightly.


	4. 4 - Stars

When he was just a kid, Raphael fell in love with the stars. He remembers the many nights he spent lying down in the backyard of his home in Mexico just watching the stars. When he moved to New York, he was disappointed that the stars could not be seen as clearly as they could in Mexico. It seemed that there were fewer stars in New York, but his mother explained that it was because of the many lights of the city that the stars could not be seen as clearly. In Raphael's opinion, it was a terrible loss.

As he grew older, he forgot about the stars. Or at least, forgot why he loved them so much. He stopped going out at night just to watch the night sky. He stopped looking out the window and just stare at the beautiful sky. And then Simon came.

His relationship with Simon had been going on for almost a year and Raphael still discovered new things from the younger boy. They had met through a mutual friend, Magnus, and hit it off right away. Or well, after Simon spilled his drink all over Raphael's new jacket But then they met again, and started meeting up in places and then they just started dating. It worked, for both of them. They were perfect for one another (or so everyone seemed to think). Even though they drove each other crazy sometimes, they loved each other and learned to balance one another. But no matter how well both of them got to know each other, there were always new things to discover. Raphael had been shocked with this. At certain point he thought he had Simon all figured out, but then the younger man did something that was completely unexpected and Raphael just kept learning. 

Like the one time Raphael learned Simon was a nerd about astrology. 

Raphael had been getting ready to go to bed. He had just changed into some sweat pants and one of Simon's hoodies. It was a cold night, though thankfully it was not snowing yet. It was past midnight. He had been working for most of the evening and lost track of time and when he started getting hungry, he realised it was really late but he was not tired. So he ate some dinner, continued working some more before finally deciding to call it a night. He was just getting a glass of water from his kitchen when he heard the front door unlock. He frowned, knowing Simon was the only other person who had a key to his place and it was too late for Simon to be out. They didn't share an apartment yet, though it was in their future plans. For now, Simon still shared an apartment with his best friend since middle school, Clary Fray. Some nights (mostly the weekends) Simon spent the night at Raphael's place but other days he still used his apartment for sleeping. So it was unusual for Simon to be walking into Raphael's apartment so late at night on a weekday. Unless something bad had happened.

Raphael rushed to the entrance, a million questions flying through his mind and already picturing the worst case scenarios. When his eyes laid on Simon, though, he looked completely fine. His cheeks were rosy with the cold as was his nose. But he was smiling and his eyes shone with excitement. In his arms he held various pillows and blankets, adding to Raphael's confusion. 

"Simon?" Raphael asked crossing his arms against his chest "Bebé, what are you doing here?"

"I wanted to see you?" Simon voiced it as a question, which made Raphael frown.

"Have you seen what time is it?" Raphael demanded "It is almost 1am! You shouldn't be out so late at night!"

"Technically, it is very early" Simon said "It's already 1 in the morning..."

"Simon" Raphael sighed, unimpressed. "What are you doing here?"

"It's a surprise!" Simon grinned, not at all discouraged by Raphael's tone "Now go get something warmer and some shoes and let's go"

"Let's go? Simon we're not going out at 1 in the morning! Are you crazy??" Raphael demanded

"We're not going anywhere" Simon sighed "We'll still be in the building"

"What are we doing then?" Raphael asked.

"Just...trust me" Simon pleaded "Go put on something warmer and get some shoes and just trust me"

 

Raphael regarded Simon one more time, before sighing and walking off towards his bedroom to change. Once he was ready, he walked towards Simon who had prepared some hot cocoa and placed them in take-out cups to keep warm. He grinned at Raphael, giving him the thermos and then moving towards the front door, grabbing the blankets and pillows again. Raphael followed after him without a question, though he was still trying to figure out what was going on. When Simon guided him to the roof of the building, Raphael was even more confused. The air hit them, icy cold and sending shivers down their body. Simon quickly draped a blanket over his shoulders before pulling Raphael close to him. Together they walked to a clear space where they could lay down. Simon instructed Raphael to place some blankets on the floor and the pillows. When that was done, both of them laid down, Simon draping the blanket over both of their bodies so they could keep warm. 

"Simon?" Raphael asked "Why did you take me out to sleepover in the cold?"

"We're not sleeping over" Simon giggling "We're gonna watch a show!"

"A show" Raphael deadpanned "What are you talking about"

"Just...ssshhh and look up" Simon whispered and snuggled closer to him, looking up at the sky.

 

Raphael sighed, wrapping his arms around Simon and bringing him closer before looking up at the sky. Nothing happened for a while. The sky was clear and it looked beautiful, the stars were shining brightly and Raphael had to admit that it was an incredible view. But he still couldn't understand what Simon was talking about when he said they were watching a show.

And then he saw it.

It was so fast that Raphael doubt for a moment it was real, but Simon gasped and then the flash of light happened again. And again. And one more time. And suddenly the two of them were watching as countless of shooting stars crossed the night sky over their heads. Raphael was in awe and suddenly he was taken back to those nights he spent in Mexico watching the stars as a kid.

 

"It's the Geminid Meteor Shower" Simon whispered after some time "It happens every year in December..."

 

And then Simon started rambling about the meteor shower and started talking facts about the time and why it happened and why it was called that why and how it was related to an asteroid and just a lot of random facts regarding the stars and meteor shower. Raphael was impressed. 

 

"I didn't know you were into astrology" Raphael commented.

"Not really" Simon shrugged "Just the stars"

"Well...it's amazing" Raphael chuckled "I used to love watching the stars when I was a kid"

"Me too!" Simon exclaimed "My dad and I would lay down in the backyard and he would point out the constellations and tell me their stories....it's one of the few things I remember from him"

"Maybe you can teach me one day" Raphael whispered, his lips close to Simon's ear "about the stars and their stories"

"I would love that" Simon whispered, turning around to face Raphael and kissing him sweetly on the lips.


	5. 5 - Baby, It's Cold Outside

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this is one of the chapters I enjoyed writing the most. I actually fell in love with the idea of this.  
> So lemme know after you read it if you would like me to make a longer fic in this universe cause I really loved it.

Simon loved talking about how he met his boyfriend, Raphael Santiago. Really, it was something he had read in fanfictions before, but never that he ever thought would happen in real life. At least not to him. 

They had met at a VidCon because their fans had pulled them together.

At least, that's what Simon liked to think. Both he and Raphael were recognised youtubers. He still had some struggle thinking of himself as famous. He really wasn't in his eyes. He was just a guy who had a youtube video, who made some vlogs and posted covers of songs and some original ones. It really wasn't much. He just had a lot of followers and people who liked listening to his music. His channel had really raised in followers when his original song 'Fragile World' had become viral online. From there he started working on some more original music and gaining more followers. 

Raphael was in the same boat as him. He had also had a youtube channel, but he shared it with his best friend, Magnus Bane. They also did covers together. Magnus was usually the main voice of their songs while Raphael played the guitar or the piano, sometimes even the violin. But Raphael joined in chorus or did a few solos himself. They were famous, recognised people on the internet. Simon had been following them for a very long time before his own channel became popular.

The fans, though...the fans loved Raphael. He was always nice to them when he came across them outside or at the conventions he went to. He was very kind and lovable, even though he had this cold and hard exterior. Everyone loved him.

Simon was also very friendly with his own fans. He knew what it felt like being in their place, following people online and hoping to be acknowledge somehow. So he did his best to please his fans. He took photos, made Q&As, follow parties on twitter, commented back on their comments in social media....Simon loved his fans and he would do anything for them. 

So when their fans started talking about how they should make a collab together....well, it caught Simon's attention. And then he received an invitation for VidCon and then he met Raphael and they hit it off instantly. And before they knew it, they made a cover of a song together. It had been just Simon and Raphael, since Magnus had been off in a vacation with his boyfriend. But all the fans loved the cover Simon and Raphael did. People shipped them, which Simon found very funny until he started having feelings for Raphael. And after months of being friends and getting to know one another much better and hanging out and making some other collaborations...well, they admitted their feelings for one another and started dating just before Thanksgiving. 

No one knew, though. Their families and close friends were aware, of course. But all of them had seen it coming before either of them were aware of their feelings for each other. But their fans and followers didn't know yet. Both of them thought they deserved to know. Even though their relationship was their private business and really they shouldn't feel the need to tell the world about it....both of them owed so much to their fans, they knew they would be happy for them. So they decided to announce their relationship to the public. And what better way to do it, than making a cover and making their relationship official to the public with a video.

"We are not making a cover of Frosty the Snowman" Raphael rolled his eyes. "I know I accepted to make a christmas song because of the season, but that's just ridiculous"

"Frosty the Snowman is a great song!" Simon protested.

"Baby....no. Choose another song" Raphael shook his head and continued looking for songs online. 

 

Simon sighed, sitting down on the window seat of Raphael's room. It was getting late, the sun had already gone down and it had started to snow. They weren't making any progress. Simon thought it would be better if he headed home now before the snow got any heavier. They could choose the song another day.

 

"I've got to go home" Simon sighed, standing up and moving to get his bag.

"Baby, it's cold outside" Raphael frowned, looking out the window.

 

Simon instantly dropped the bag he had been holding, making a loud thump sound on the floor. Raphael snapped his head to look at Simon, who was looking at him with wide eyes. A small laugh bubbled on Simon's mouth before he started grinning widely.

 

"What?" Raphael asked confused "Why are you smiling like that?"

"Oh my god" Simon chuckled moving closer to Raphael's bed "I know what song we'll cover"

"Which one?" Raphael asked, frowning.

"I'll tell you tomorrow" Simon grinned "I'll work out the music sheets today and bring them tomorrow"

"Are you going home then?" Raphael sighed "Why don't you stay?"

"No can do" Simon shook his head "But I'll see you tomorrow"

 

With a soft peck on Raphael's lips, Simon walked out. Humming a song all the way home.

___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

"You can't be serious" Raphael sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose. 

"It's perfect!" Simon grinned. "You basically chose it yesterday"

"No I didn't!" Raphael protested "This is like the cheesiest song....it's not even a Christmas song!"

"It's christmas-y enough" Simon shrugged "Come on! I know you know the lyrics and so do I!"

 

Raphael just sighed but stopped fighting it. He knew nothing he would say would change Simon's mind, so he just resigned himself to it. He did know the song, and he had to admit that it would be a good duet for their voices. Simon's being a bit more high-pitched while his own was deeper. They actually sounded very good together. 

So instead he started preparing the set for the video. Simon had brought the music sheets earlier that day and Raphael had gone through them. They had agreed that Raphael would play the piano while Simon sat next to him and they sang together. Raphael placed the camera over the back of the grand piano Raphael owned. At their back the christmas tree of Raphael's living room shone with plenty of christmas lights. It all created a very soft and season feeling to it. They practiced a few times before started recording.

Raphel's fingers skimmed over the piano keys as he started playing the few notes. His attention was focused on the keys until Simon sang the first verse. He turned his face towards Simon to answer.

_I really can't stay_

**_Baby it's cold outside_ **

_I've got to go away_

**_Baby it's cold outside_ **

Simon smiled shyly at him as they continued with the song. Raphael's attention turned to the keys of the piano a few times, but he always returned to Simon. The younger boy looked almost angelic as he sang. Raphael always thought that was the most beautiful sight on Earth. Simon closed his eyes as he sang the parts he felt the closest to. His eyelashes graced his cheekbones and his lips wrapped around the words so softly and so delicately it was mesmerizing. Raphael adored watching Simon sing. There was some softness to him, something so fragile and precious. Yet it was like burning fire. Something so powerful and passionate...it left Raphael breathless.

_The neighbors might think_

**_Baby, it's bad out there_ **

_Say, what's in this drink_

**_No cabs to be had out there_ **

Simon had fallen in love with the sight of Raphael playing piano from the very first video he had seen of him. But it was very different watching someone play the piano through the screen of a laptop and watching it live up close. The first time Raphael had played the piano in front of Simon he had been left speechless. The sight of Raphael, looking so relaxed and at ease while playing the piano was cautivating. Simon had been strucked with a feeling so strong that he had been unable to move or think anything other than Raphael himself. And when the latin man started singing...it was just perfection in Simon's ears.

_I've got to go home_

**_You'll freeze to the bone out there_ **

_Say, lend me your comb_

**_It's up to your knees out there_ **

Simon moved closer to Raphael on the piano seat. Raphael smiled at him sweetly as he sang after him. Simon returned the smile, blushing softly and leaning against his boyfriend's shoulder and continuing to sing. Simon raised some notes while singing, making Raphael grin widely because they had not reharsed that part, but it really sounded amazing. Simon loved how his voice sounded with Raphael's. His whole life he had dreamed of having someone to make a duet with. Call him hopelessly romantic, but it was something he had dreamed about for a very long time. And ever since he found Raphael...it was everything he had ever wanted. 

_I really can't stay_

**_Get over that old out_ **

_Ahh, but it's cold outside_

**_Baby it's cold outside_ **

As they sang the very last part of the song, they faced each other smiling widely through the lyrics. Once the piano keys trailed off with the end of the song, they stared at each other for a moment before Simon leaned up to kiss Raphael on the lips.


	6. 6 - Christmas Tree

It was the very first christmas that Raphael and Simon would spend together at their own place. They had moved in together that year during their summer break. They had been planning it for a very long time before they found the perfect place and moved in. It was a small flat, with two rooms one bathroom, a small living room, and a kitchen-dining room area. It was nothing too special or out there, it was all they could afford after all. However, it was their first apartment and they loved it. It was completely theirs and it was home. 

They had shared a lot of firsts in that apartment and this would be their first christmas. Simon had been basically bouncing on his feet at the idea of getting to decorate it. Simon wanted to start decorating it as soon as Halloween was over. But Raphael had not allowed it until it was closer to Thanksgiving. Back in his home in Mexico, they had not decorated their house for Christmas until the last few days of November. They had compromised for just before Thanksgiving. So as soon as Thanksgiving had been drawing closer, Simon had pulled out all the boxes they had of Christmas decorations from their previous places and started decorating. It was too much for Raphael's taste. There was decorations everywhere, even in their bedroom which he did not approve but was unable to take out because of Simon. Mistletoe had been placed on almost every door frame and christmas lights were all over the place. The only thing missing was the christmas tree.

"We have to go buy it together Rapha" Simon explained. 

And so they went together to get their first Christmas tree. Simon had been singing along to various christmas songs on the way to the sale of Christmas trees. Raphael had just chuckled at his partner and laughed when Simon messed up the lyrics and invented something instead. They reached the Christmas tree sale after half an hour of driving. There were a few people looking around the lines of trees, but it was not too crowded. 

Simon had instantly leaped out of the car and rushed towards the first Christmas trees that were on display. Raphael locked the car and then approached his boyfriend, taking his hand so he would not get too ahead of himself.

"Simon...that's not going to fit in the apartment" Raphael rolled his eyes when Simon pointed at a very tall pine tree.

"are you sure?" Simon asked "We can make it fit"

"No Simon" Raphael sighed "Come on...let's look for one that's smaller"

"But that one is beautiful" Simon pouted.

"We'll find another one that's even more beautiful" Raphael promised.

They walked along the lines of trees for a long time. They saw plenty of trees that would have made the perfect fit for their apartment, but nothing felt right so they kept looking. Simon was about to give up when he laid eyes on one that was standing on the far corner of a row. It wasn't too tall, but it was wide and filled with leaves, making it look fluffy and soft. It's color was a bit darker than all the others, but it looked so beautiful standing there. Simon gasped and pulled Raphael towards the tree. When Raphael saw it, he grinned and had instantly called one of the workers there to ask for its price. It wasn't too expensive and it fit right in their budget.

"We'll get it" Raphael announced with a nod.

The worker nodded and started getting it down and all wrapped up so they could take it home. Simon had wrapped his arms around Raphael's shoulders with a bright smile on his lips.

"It's our first Christmas tree" Simon whispered, still smiling.

"It is" Raphael nodded, pecking Simon on the lips "And it is perfect"  
______________________________________________________________________________________________________________

 

"This is going to be the most mis-matching tree ever" Raphael observed as they decorated the Christmas tree.

"That just makes it even more perfect" Simon responded, putting on another ornament on the leaves of the tree.

 

They had placed the christmas tree in the corner of their living room. It had taken some struggle getting up to the 3rd floor where their apartment was located and with their elevator being out of service, but they managed. Both of them had some ornaments they kept from their previous homes and they had bought some new ones earlier that week. So of course they looked like a mess of mis-matched ornaments in the christmas tree. They also clashed terribly with the rest of the decorations around the house. But it was theirs. Their first Christmas tree and they loved it. 

Looking at it once it was finished, it was obviously a Christmas tree they had decorated. Anybody who knew them and saw the tree would know it was theirs. Because it looked like their relationship somehow. With a lot of mis-matched traits and personalities that just seemed to work together.

When night came, Raphael turned on the christmas lights and it illuminated their living room with a soft and warm glow. It was very homey and comfortable. Both of them loved the season and seeing it being reflected at their home gave a warm feeling inside. 

When they were done with the Christmas tree, Simon prepared them some hot cocoa and then they both curled up in the sofa of their living room, Raphael reading a book and Simon surfing the internet on his phone. They stayed there for a long time before moving to their bedroom to sleep. And every night until Christmas they repeated the routine. Sometimes they would watch a movie on Simon's laptop, sometimes Raphael would read aloud for both of them, and other times they would just stay there talking. But they spent their evenings together. Even if it was just for a few minutes, or if it was for countless of hours. All they wanted to do was spend some time together in their home, enjoying the feeling of the holidays. The only light illuminating them was the Christmas tree, and they loved it.


	7. 7 - The Nutcracker

Simon didn't know why he was here. He really didn't.

Being third wheel was not his idea of fun. Especially if he was third-wheeling Magnus Bane and Alec Lightwood. He didn't know how his life came to this, but at that moment he was questioning every life choice he had ever made.

"Seriously Sean" Magnus sighed when he looked at him. "Couldn't you have chosen something nicer to wear?"

"You didn't tell me where we're going!" Simon protested "I didn't know I had to wear something formal"

"Come on" Magnus sighed "I'll find you something that fits"

 

The next couple of minutes were spent in agony. At least, in Simon's opinion. Magnus seemed to be having too much fun with this. He had said that it would need to be something from his own closet because there was no way that Alec's clothes would fit on Simon's lanky frame. Magnus's words, not Simon's. 

And for what seemed like an eternity Magnus have Simon shirt after shirt and then pants after pants and then multiple suit jackets to try on. Simon really didn't see why Magnus was making such an effort. It didn't make sense.

 

"You have to look perfect" Magnus insisted.

"But why" Simon protested, trying on the 5th jacket. "This looks exactly the same as the previous one"

"It doesnt!" Magnus protested "Oh Shirley, it's almost as if you have no fashion sense"

"Not your type of fashion" Simon pouted "Tell me again why you're playing dress up with me?"

"Because" Magnus stressed out "We are going to a very important event. You need to make an impression"

"Why?" Simon asked with a frown.

"He's trying to set you up" Alec spoke from the doorframe.

"WHAT?!" Simon cried.

"Alexander!" Magnus protested "Don't ruin the surprise"

"Seriously Magnus" Simon shook his head "What are you even doing?"

"Look" Magnus sighed "A very good friend of mine has an important concert today. I thought it would be a good idea to introduce you two so you can get to know one another"

"Magnus no" Simon protested "Why are you trying to set me up?"

"Because you are lonely Sidney" Magnus pointed out "And my friend is as well"

"I told him it was a bad idea" Alec said, feeling sorry for Simon.

"Alexander, if you're not going to help..." Magnus trailed off before turning back to Simon "Look, you'll get along just fine! You're both musicians, you both like those weird books with drawings-"

"They're called comic books" Simon said, crossing his arms

"And you both need to go out more!" Magnus continued "You'll fit right in"

"I don't think this is a good idea" Simon shook his head, starting to take off the jacket.

"Come on. Just come and meet him" Magnus said "You're getting free tickets for a concert, at least."

 

Simon debated the situation for a moment. In the end he agreed, which caused Magnus to cheer happily and give him another suit jacket. On the way to the concert Magnus explained it was an orchestra playing The Nutcracker. Simon had seen the ballet a few times when he was a kid, but didn't really remember much. He didn't complain though. He had nothing against instrumental music. It wasn't his cup of tea, but he could still appreciate it and know it's value. 

Magnus's friend played the violin. Problem was, there were so many violins in the orchestra Simon had some trouble locating Magnus's friend. The description he had been given wasn't much help.

"He's kinda cute, about this tall, black hair and with a resting bitch face" Magnus had explained.

That really didn't help from his place, so Simon had not been able to see who was Magnus's friends. So instead of trying to locate the man he was being set up with, Simon decided to enjoy the music. It really was a piece of art. The music brought back some memories from his childhood which made him smile in pleasure. 

When the Waltz of The Flowers started playing, Simon closed his eyes and just started feeling the music. He remembered his mother humming that tune during the holidays. There was one time when he was just 6 years old. He was supposed to be asleep already, but he had heard some noises coming from downstairs on Christmas Eve. He thought he would be able to catch Santa Claus, so he had rushed downstairs. He was as quiet as he could and when he reached the doorframe of the living room, he peered in to see who was in there. It wasn't Santa Claus. Instead he found his parents. The soft tune of the Waltz of the Flowers was playing and in the middle of the living room. They were dancing.

He could remember watching his mother smiling widely at his father, her arms wrapped delicately around his father's shoulders as his arms were in her waist. They were turning softly to the tune of the music, whispering things he could not hear to their ears. And they were smiling. And they looked so in love...

When his father had died a few years later, Simon would still remember the tune of that song and picture his father's face looking at his mother with so much love and adoration. It was a sweet memory that he cherished with all of his heart and soul. 

He opened his eyes near the end of the song and locked sight with one of the musicians on stage. They were sitting close to the stage, so it was not hard to miss that the man playing the violin had been observing him. Simon blushed softly at being caught with his eyes closed during the concert. The violinist turned his eyes back to the music sheet in front of him and didn't look at Simon again. Simon guessed the violinist thought he had been sleeping, and that was just too embarrassing. 

After the concert was over, the crowd stood up to clap and cheer at the musicians. Magnus leaped to his feet and cheered for his friend, causing Simon to laugh. He stood up too, though and clapped politely with the rest of the crowd. When the musicians stood up and bowed at the attention, Simon locked eyes once again with violinist. They stared at each other for a moment before the violinist bowed and then walked off stage. Simon felt a breath leave his body and then he was being pulled out of the seats by Magnus who lead him and Alec backstage. 

Of course Magnus was given access and as soon as they reached where all the musicians were gathered greeting family members, Magnus broke into a run and tackled a man with a hug. Alec shook his head, following after his boyfriend with a much slower pace. Simon walked next to him, feeling a blush raise up his cheeks when he realised that the man Magnus was hugging was the violinist he had locked eyes with. 

"On Mamá would be so proud" Magnus said, cleaning tears off his eyes "You, my friend, were amazing"

"Gracias Magnus" The man thanked him in Spanish.

 

The accent alone made Simon's knees weak. Looking at him up close made him realise how handsome the man was. He was all strong shoulders and lean body. His structures jaw and cheekbones was just a work of art and his perfectly style hair looked so soft, even though it was covered in hair gel. Simon realised he had been staring, so he looked away quickly. 

 

"Raphael, I want you to meet Spencer" Magnus said, pointing at Simon.

"My name is Simon" He corrected, adjusting his glasses.

"That's what I said" Magnus waved his hand in dismiss. "Now, get to know each other. I'm gonna go say hi to the other with Alexander"

 

Wrapping his arm around Alec's own arm, he started pulling his boyfriend away into the oposite direction. Alec called a quick congratulations to Raphael before allowing his boyfriend to drag him off. Simon blushed and glared at the back of his friends leaving.

 

"So...Simon, correct?" The man asked "Nice to meet you. I'm Raphael"

"I promise you I was not sleeping!" Simon blurted out as soon as he laid eyes in Raphael.

"oh?" Raphael raised an eyebrow, a grin appearing in his face "I didn't think you were"

"You didn't?" Simon asked with wide eyes "Oh thank God! I thought you did and I was so embarrassed because I thought you would think I was falling asleep during the concert. Which I wasn't. I really liked it, you are very talented. I mean, everyone here is very talented, not just you. But you played amazing and I really enjoyed listening to you...I mean, not you. Not just you. I meant the whole orchestra. The whole concert. It would be weird if I liked just listening to you. Not because you're weird or something, that's not what I meant-"

"Dios, do you ever shut up?" Raphael sounded annoyed, but his face betrayed him. He was grinning at the other man.

"Right. Sorry...shutting up now" Simon said, blushing furiously.

"I'm glad you enjoyed the concert" Raphael said.

"You are very talented" Simon smiled softly.

"Thank you" Raphael nodded. 

 

They stood there awkwardly. Looking at each other before turning their eyes to something else. They commented on something, but made no real conversation. Simon didn't know what Raphael was thinking. He could barely understand what he himself was thinking. A lot of things were going through his mind. Most of them being a major freak out because Raphael was too good looking and Simon was just making an embarrassment of himself. 

 

"Would you like to get out of here?" Raphael asked suddenly "Maybe we could go get something to eat?"

"Yeah!" Simon said quickly "I would love that! I know an Italian restaurant nearby that's to die for"

"Sound good to me" Raphael grinned.


	8. 8 - Gingerbread Cookies

Ever since he was a kid, Simon loved baking cookies for Christmas. His grandmother used to make the most delicious gingerbread cookies on Earth. He remembers waiting for Christmas time to come just so he could eat those delicious cookies. When his grandmother had passed away, Simon's mother had taken the recipe and made them herself. And even though they weren't quiet the same as his grandmother's, they were still very special and delicious. 

So ever since Simon could remember, Christmas time meant gingerbread cookies. He and Rebecca would help decorate them and would always end up making a mess with all the frosting. Even when he started college and moved out of his childhood home, he would still visit his mother for Christmas time and help her decorate the cookies. It was tradition, something that was very important for him. Keeping his grandmother's memory was important. Every time he ate the gingerbread cookies he would think of his grandmother and the fond memories they had together.

Now that he had his own place with his boyfriend, Raphael, he wanted to bake the cookies himself. So he called his mother and asked for the recipe. 

"Are you sure you can do them?" His mother had asked on the speaker phone "Ask Raphael to help you. You know he's much better at the kitchen than you are"

"He's not!" Simon protested, glaring at his boyfriend as the hispanic man started snickering.

"Simon, you burnt a ramen soup" His mother reminded him, and Raphael burst out laughing.

"That was one time!" Simon cried.

"Thank you Mrs. Lewis" Raphael said, grinning at his boyfriend "Simon really is hopeless in the kitchen"

"You guys are mean" Simon pouted "I'm sure I can manage to bake some cookies"

"Sure dear" Mrs. Lewis said "But make sure to bake them with Raphael"

"I'll make sure he doesn't burn down the apartment" Raphael said.

 

Simon's mother had given them the recipe and soon both of them started working on them. It was a small passion of Raphael to cook. He and his mother would often cook and bake multiple stuff, so he enjoyed getting to do some of Simon's traditions. He had to keep a careful eye on Simon, though. The man really was hopeless in the kitchen even if he insisted that he wasn't.

 

"Bebé, it says there 1 cup of sugar." Raphael said "Don't add more"

"I wasn't!" Simon said, putting down the cup of sugar he was about to put on the dough. Raphael just rolled his eyes and continued helping Simon.

 

The kitchen was a mess. The bag of flour had exploded when Simon tried to open it and Raphael had accidentally dropped an egg when he bumped against Simon. the counter was a mess of ingredients and baking supplies and they had used half as many bowls as they should have. But the dough turned out alright and they ended up getting more cookies than they had planned. They used the cookie cutters that Raphael's mother had borrowed to them. Simon got too excited on the shapes and tried to make as many as he could. Raphael used only the gingerbread man. He liked the traditional gingerbread men cookies, but didn't complain when Simon started cutting trees and bells and angels out of the dough. They put them in the oven and when they were ready they left them out to cool down. 

Simon had wanted to start decorating them right away, but Raphael stopped him. The frosting would melt if the cookies were still warm from the oven. So instead they took a shower and moved to the living room to watch a movie while they waited for the cookies to cool down. They ended up falling asleep on the sofa, only to wake up to move to their bedroom. 

The next day, they decided to decorate the cookies early in the morning so they could go out and give their family and friends some of the cookies. They had decided to give both of their mothers as well as their friends, since they would be unable to eat all of them by themselves. That's what Raphael said, though Simon was very sure he was capable of eating all of them. Raphael prepared the frosting while Simon choose the food coloring that they would use. Together they started decorating the cookies.

Raphael was very careful and precise with the cookies he was decorating. He pushed carefully at the frosting so it would draw just a thin line. He decorated the gingerbread man in the classic style and also made some designes on the other shapes of cookies. He decorated Christmas trees and present-shaped cookies. They worked in silence, soft music playing in the background. 

"Can I have the white frosting?" Raphael asked. When Simon passed it over, it was all sticky on the outside and on the tip it was mixed with other colors. "Simon! What are you doing?"

Raphael looked up at Simon's side of the table. He had multiple cookies around him, all of them seeing to be drowning in frosting. The colors mixed together and fell over the edges of the cookies. Simon's face was covered in different colors of frosting, as well as his hands. He was working hard on the cookie he had on the table, his whole focus in it. His tongue sticked off his mouth as he concentrated on making the design he was making. 

"Simon! You're making a mess of the cookies" Raphael sounded annoyed.

"I'm not!" Simon protested, finally looking up. Raphael stood up from his stool and approached Simon's side of the table.

The younger man had decorated different gingerbread men. Making them hair and clothes and tried to draw faces but he had used too much frosting and it just looked messy.

"I made one for each of our friends!" Simon grinned happily.

"What?" Raphael asked.

"Yes! look" Simon said pointing at the cookie he had been working on that had a mess of red frosting on top of it's head "This is Clary"

"Right...." Raphael trailed off and Simon continued explaining all the different people he had made as cookies. He had made Magnus and Alec and then one for Jace and Izzy. He had even made some for Raphael's friends, Catarina and Ragnor.

Even though the cookies looked messy and didn't really resembled any of their friends, he found it endearing how much work Simon had put into the cookies. 

Later on when either of their friends tried to laugh about the cookies or just looked confused, Raphael would glare at them and warn them not to make fun of Simon. The nerdy boy was just too excited about them, Raphael would not have any of their friends making fun of him. 

Later that night, when they had just finished having dinner, Simon pulled out two more cookies. They were also decorated with too much frosting.

"That's you" Simon said, pointing at one of the cookies "And that's me!"

"Eres ridiculo" Raphael shook his head, but he smiled at his boyfriend.

"Do you like them?" Simon asked nervously "I know I'm not much of an artist....and that our friends wanted to make fun of me for the cookies. But I still tried to make them the best I could-"

"They're perfect, mi amor" Raphael said, kissing him on the lips "I love them"


	9. 9 - Fireplace

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one will be a bit angsty. I'm very sorry about that.
> 
> However, I would like to know how you like the one-shots so far. Are there any favorite? Do you have prompts for me to write?
> 
> Lemme know!   
> Also, I promise I will update my other story 'Love in Pastels' as soon as I can.
> 
> Thanks!

Simon had been caught in the snow storm. He really didn't know what he was thinking when he walked out of his house. It had just been too much. He had been in the living room with his mother and sister and it all had just been too much. 

It was the anniversary of his father's death. 

It had been a day just like that one. The three of them had been in the living room, waiting for Simon's father to get home back from work. But he never did. They received the call halfway through the movie. His father had been in an accident due to the snow storm. His car had lost the breaks and hit a light post. He had died on impact.

The doctors had said it was better that way. That he hadn't suffered from the pain his body had endured after the crash. But Simon could not understand how any of that was good. His father had died. And no matter if he had suffered pain or not, he still lost his life. There was nothing good or better about that. 

That had been 10 years ago. But it still felt too fresh. 

Simon still missed his father. It was as if part of his heart was missing. Part of his heart that he would never get back. When the date of the anniversary of his death started to get closer, he would feel like chocking. It would get harder to breathe and his body would go numb from time to time. 

People said it would stop hurting some day. But it never really did. It got easier to deal with as the years passed, but it still hurt too much. 

And that night his mother and Rebecca had changed plans. They always went to the cemetery, no matter what happened. They always went to visit him on the anniversary of his death. But not this year. Simon's mother had said it didn't really matter, that they could visit him any other day. That there was no point in tying their lives to such a dreadful day. But Simon didn't see it that way. He couldn't understand how his mother could just not go and visit her husband. 

So after a huge argument, Simon had stormed out of the house. He had tears streaming down his cheeks. He cleaned his eyes and his nose, but it was still hard to see when his eyes grew glassy with new tears. He had wandered off, not really noticing where he was going. Until he reached the cemetery. He knew the way there by heart. He could go there blindfolded and he would still get there without a problem. It was really no surprise he had gotten there without realising. It was the point of the whole discussing anyway. 

He found where his father was buried and sat down on the floor. He didn't talk. Just sat there and let his mind wander off. He always thought it was unfair that his father had died so close to the holidays. That first Christmas without his father had been hell. They didn't celebrate it and the next year had been hard. It was as if something was missing. With the years they started to get more in the spirit of Christmas, but it was never the same. 

Simon missed his father waking them up as he sang loudly to whatever christmas song was playing on the radio while he prepared breakfast. How he would dress up as Santa Claus when Simon and Rebeca were just children. How he would help them decorate the cookies and would take them to give away cookies to those in their neighborhood. He missed his father. Especially during Christmas time, and he didn't think he would ever stop missing him. 

He didn't notice that snow had started falling until he felt a shiver ran down his spine. The floor was starting to turn white as the snow accumulated. He thought about going back home, but didn't really felt like it. His mid was still reeling with multiple thoughts about the argument. But he hadn't thought about taking a jacket when he stormed out of the house. He had a hoodie on, but was was barely enough to cover him form the snow that was starting to fall heavier and heavier the more he sat there. 

His hands started to grow numb with the pain and he started to shiver. He stood up and walked out of the cemetery, but by now the snow was falling so hard Simon did not he would be able to walk anywhere without getting lost. His body was trembling and he was barely able to keep his phone from falling from his hands as he took it out of his pocket. He called the first number that came to his mind at that moment and hoped his boyfriend would pick up.

"Aló?" Raphael answered the phone "Simon?"

"H-Hey" Simon stuttered, this time with cold rather than nerves. 

"Amor? what's wrong?" Raphael asked, instantly aware that something was wrong. "Are you alright?"

"Y-Yeah....J-Just at t-the cem-metery" Simon said, his teeth clashing together as he trembled.

"But it's snowing" Raphael said "Are you with your mother and Rebecca?"

"N-No" Simon shook his head..

"Hold on. I'm on my way" Raphael said, hanging up soon after.

 

Simon didn't need to explain himself. He knew Raphael would understand he was not alright and come to rescue him instantly. Thinking about it, he knew it was very dumb to just walk out of his home during that season without a jacket or at least some gloves or scarf. But He had not been thinking straight. He thought about calling his mother, but preferred not to. Raphael would come and take him to his own place. Raphael would also warn Simon's mother and let her know he was alright. Even though it was cowardly of him not to tell his mother himself, he didn't know if he could talk to her right now. He was still feeling a bit numb about the fight and about the date in general.

So instead he decided to wait for his boyfriend. He pulled the hood of his hoodie over his head, pulling the strings to make it as tight as possible. He then buried his hands in the pockets and waited for Raphael to arrive. Simon didn't know how long he waited. He didn't think it was too long, but he could be wrong. He still couldn't concentrate. It all felt as if it was moving fast forward, and sometimes it would slow down. The edges of his sight would blur. He knew he needed to get somewhere warm soon. So when Raphael’s car pulled over he felt so grateful. Raphael rushed out of his car and towards him. Raphael’s eyes were wide with worry as he reached him. Simon stumbled forward, and Raphael wrapped his arms around him quickly.

 

“Idiota!” Raphael exclaimed “What are you doing out here in the cold? And without a jacket on! Te vas a morir”

“Rapha” Simon mumbled, moving closer to his boyfriend seeking warmth. “I’m sorry”

“Let’s get you home before you get hypothermia” Raphael sighed, pulling him towards his car.

 

Simon settled down on the passenger seat. Raphael blasted the warmth of the car as much as he could and Simon started shivering violently with the change. Raphael looked at him worried, taking off his own jacket and draping it over Simon’s body. The younger boy had closed his eyes and mumbled a small thank you.

 

Raphael didn’t ask any questions on the way home. Simon was grateful that Raphael took him to his own house instead of taking him back to Simon’s mother’s house. Raphael pulled him towards his bedroom, forcing him to change out of his clothes. Raphael gave him some of his, trying to warm him as much as he could. Once Simon had changed Raphael guided him towards his living room and instructing Simon to wrap some blankets over himself while Raphael lightened up the fireplace. Once the fire was burning and the house started to warm up, Simon pulled Raphael close to him so they could curl up together on the sofa. 

 

“My mother didn’t want to go to the cemetery” Simon whispered.

“So you decided to go by yourself?” Raphael protested, pulling away from Simon “Do you know how stupid that is?”

“Please….please don’t yell at me” Simon said, curling into himself and trying to make himself as small as he could.

“I’m….I’m not” Raphael sighed. “I’m sorry”

“I just…” Simon shook his head, new tears building in his eyes. “I had an argument with my mother…”

“You don’t have to tell me if you don’t want” Raphael said softly.

“I just miss my dad” Simon sniffed.

 

Raphael pulled him closer to his body. Simon collapsed against his chest and started crying. Raphael rubbed his back, whispering soft comforts in his ear. They staid there, curled up together in the living room in front of the fireplace.


	10. 10 - Mistletoe

Everyone was growing tired of Simon and Raphael dancing around each other. All of their friends could see they liked each other. It was painfully obvious for everyone but the two of them.

They met a few years back when they had started college. Raphael was Magnus's roommate while Simon was rooming with Jordan Kyle, and they met by mutual friends. And from there it all started. Half of the time they pretended to hate each other, the other half it was spent flirting with one another. It was so obvious they liked each other, nobody could understand how they were not dating yet. 

Bets have been going around for over a year of when the two of them would finally get together. Some said after they graduated from college. Others said it would be on New Year's Day. Some people said they were already dating but kept is as a secret from everyone else. However, as more time passed and neither of them gave any signs of being together, their closes friends decided they needed to make something.

So an intervention was planned. And intervention without either Simon or Raphael realising what was happening. So Clary, Isabelle, Maia, Jordan, Jace, Lily, Alec, and Magnus got together to plan what would be done about the lovebirds.

"I don't think this is a good idea" Alec commented, crossing his arms.

"Alexander, darling" Magnus sighed "If we don't do anything, neither will they"

"It's their relationship" Alec pointed out "It's none of our business"

"They made it our business by being so disgusting together" Izzy pointed out.

Everyone agreed and continued planning what they would do. They divided into two groups. Those who were closer to Raphael would try talking to him. Those who were closer to Simon would try talking to him as well. They would throw hints, ask a few coy questions and hope that they would realise their true feelings. 

"So...we're all betting yeah?" Clary asked.

"$50 each" Magnus nodded seriously. "Whoever gets them together, gets all the money"

"Deal!"  
__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________  
"Raphael" Isabelle grinned slyly, sliding into the place in front of him where he was studying in the library.

"Isabelle" Raphael responded, not looking up from his book.

"A little bird told you don't have a date for Magnus's Christmas Party" Isabelle said.

"A little bird told me neither did you" Raphael pointed out, looking up.

"Oh I'll find a date in the party" Izzy waved her hand in dismiss "I also heard Simon is going alone"

Raphael raised an eyebrow, looking unimpressed, but didn't comment. Instead he just returned his attention back to the book he was reading. Isabelle sighed deeply, but continued trying to get a reaction out of the other man. 

"Isabelle" Raphael finally said coldly, snapping the book close. "I have no idea where this conversation is going, and I seriously don't care"

"I just thought it would be a good idea for you to find a date to the party" Izzy insisted.

"Well, I think it is a good idea for you to start worrying about your own business instead of mine"

And with that, Raphael stood up and walked off.  
__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________  
"So Simon" Maia spoke from her place behind the counter. She worked at a coffee shop and Simon often visited her. They were close friends, even though they had a failed relationship in their past.

"So Maia" Simon grinned, adjusting his glasses over the bridge of his nose. 

"I feel as if we haven't spoken in so long" Maia said, preparing Simon's usual order.

"Yeah?" Simon asked "I suppose we haven't..."

"So tell me" Maia wiggled her eyebrows "Any special someone?"

"What?!" Simon exclaimed, blushing "N-No....you would know if there was someone"

"Right" Maia raised an eyebrow "So there isn't anyone you're planning to ask for the Christmas party?"

"N-Not really" Simon shook his head, then he noticed the time in the clock. "Oh shit! I'll be late!"

Before Maia could ask any more questions, Simon took his cup of coffee and rushed out of the shop.  
__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________  
Magnus and Raphael were hanging out at Magnus's place, as they usually did. It was tradition, for a very long time now. Whenever either of them needed to talk about something, they would hang out together at Magnus's place for drinks and just talk. Magnus and Raphael had been friends for a very long time, since they were kids. They basically grew up together and were like brothers to each other.

"So start talking Bane" Raphael said, sipping the cocktail Magnus had prepared for him.

"Actually, my dear friend" Magnus grinned taking a seat in the armchair "I called you here for you to talk"

"For me to talk?" Raphael raised an eyebrow. "What are you talking about?"

"You need to get over this denial" Magnus tisked, taking a sip of his own drink.

"Bane, stop talking in riddles and go to the point" Raphael snapped, setting his drink down.

"You need to stop denying your feelings towards Sidney" Magnus said seriously "Do us all a favor and just ask the guy out"

"Dios. I don't have feelings...." Raphael trailed off "And his name is Simon!"

"Riiiiiight" Magnus said, winking at him overly dramatic.

 

Raphael just sighed, rolling his eyes and changed the subject.  
__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________  
"Simon" Clary said, pausing the video game they were playing. "I need to ask you something"

"Ask away Fray" Simon said, putting the game controler down and turning to look at his best friend.

"So....let's say, hypothetically" Clary started "Let's say you liked someone. But you are too shy to talk to that person, even though you've been friends for a very long time"

"Is this some sort of asking advice for you without saying it is for you?" Simon frowned "I thought your relationship with Jace was going fine!"

"Yes, we are" Clary said quickly "It's not about me. It's about you...hypothetically"

"okaaaay" Simon said unsure "So...I, hypothetically, like someone but am too shy to tell them?"

"Yes! And you're very close to this someone" Clary continued "So you don't want to talk about your feelings because you're afraid of ruining the friendship you have with them"

"Clary...." Simon started to say, but was ignored by his best friend.

"But you would be perfect together! He obviously likes you and you already act like a couple." Clary said.

"Clary" Simon said, louder so Clary would stop her rambling. "Is this about Raphael?"

"ha!" Clary exclaimed "So you admit you have feelings for Raphael?"

"N-No...that's not what I said!" Simon shook his head. 

"Come on. You know you can tell me" Clary insisted.

"Even if I did" Simon sighed "It would not work"

"Why not?" Clary asked "All you have to do is ask him out. Admit your feelings, because we know he's not going to"

"No Clary" Simon shook his head, taking back the game control "Now please, let's not talk about this again"  
__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________  
The night of Magnus's party, Raphael showed up by himself. Simon had arrived a minutes before him, having gotten there with Clary and Jace. Everyone had been disappointed that nobody had been able to get them together. At least, if nobody had been successful then nobody owed money to anyone. Everyone kept giving Simon and Raphael looks, though. After some teasing comments and some nudges in the shoulder, both of them had been fed up with everyone. 

So once the party continued on and everyone was starting to get drunker and drunker, Raphael and Simon managed to escape for a moment. They found themselves in the balcony of Magnus's home. The air was cold against their faces, making their cheeks and noses go red. But it was good to have some fresh air and to get away from the loud noises. 

"They're so annoying" Raphael rolled his eyes.

"Yeah" Simon nodded, but didn't comment further. 

He couldn't understand why everyone kept teasing them and trying to get them together. Simon didn't believe that what everyone was saying was true. Raphael could not have feelings for him, there was no way. Simon saw himself as someone unworthy of Raphael's affection. The fact that they were friends was enough for him. Simon had to admit that he was head over heels for Raphael. The other man was just everything that Simon could hope for in a partner. He was kind, smart, thoughtful and completed him. He was everything that Simon was not. He made him laugh, and made him feel safe. Raphael had showed him what it meant to be comfortable with who he really was, to stop apologizing for acting the way he did because that was just how Simon acted. Raphael had taught so many things to Simon it sometimes left him breathless...But there was no way that Raphael could feel the same way. 

"What are you thinking?" Raphael asked, raising an eyebrow.

"I donnow" Simon shrugged "I just wished they stopped"

"Are they teasing you as well?" Raphael asked with a frown "What are they telling you?"

"Just....I donnow" Simon took a deep breath and decided it was time to just let it all go "They believe I should ask you out"

"W-What?" Raphael asked with wide eyes.

"Yeah....crazy right?" Simon faked a laugh "Like that would ever happen....I mean, you don't like me that way and that's fine. We can be friends. Friends is good, friends is perfect. We don't have to be together, but they believe you like me. Like...really like me. Which I think is crazy because you would never feel that way about me-"

"Simon, shut up" Raphael interrupted Simon's rambling. "They....They've been telling me the same"

"What?" Simon asked confused.

"They seem to believe that we would be good together" Raphael explained "That...that you like me, and that I like you"

"And....is it....do you?" Simon whispered, barely able to say the words.

"Since the first day I met you" Raphael confessed. 

 

Without another thought, Simon threw his arms around Raphael's neck and hugged him tightly. Raphael wrapped his own arms around Simon's hips, hugging him just as tight. They stayed in their embrace for a long moment before Simon pulled back slightly and smiled shyly at Raphael.

 

"I like you too" Simon whispered, blushing.

"I'm glad" Raphael grinned. "Now...I believe we have to talk about this. But everyone will start to wonder what is going on if we don't go inside soon"

"Yeah" Simon nodded, pulling back "We can talk tomorrow"

 

Raphael nodded, smiling once more to Simon before starting to lead the way back inside. As Raphael opened the door, he and Simon stopped there when he found Jace and Lily standing on the other side. Their arms crossed and smirking at both of them.

 

"Oh....what do we have here?" Jace asked, obviously a bit tipsy.

"Seems to be that Raphael and Simon are together" Lily said.

"Guys" Simon sighed "Not you too"

"What? That's not us" Lily shook his head.

"Then what the hell?" Raphael asked with a frown.

"Look up" Jace nodded at the doorframe.

 

Both Simon and Raphael looked up and found mistletoe hanging over their heads. Simon blushed furiously while Raphael turned to glare at Lily and Jace.

 

"You know the tradition" Lily grinned.

"Guys....come on" Simon pleaded, but still he stepped closer to Raphael.

"you know what you have to do" Jace shrugged.

 

Both Simon and Raphael turned to look at each other. Simon still blushing and even Raphael looked nervous. But they knew there was no way of getting out of this. So, deciding to ignore the other two, they stepped closer. Raphael's arms returned to Simon's hips while Simon placed his hands in Raphael's arms and shoulders. A little shyly, they leaned in and their lips met in a soft kiss. But as soon as their lips met, it was as if they both breathed in the air they had been missing. So what was supposed to be just a small peck on the lips turned into a much harder press of lips. They tightened their hold on each other much more and started to take the kiss deeper. 

Lily and Jace both took out their phone and took photos, sending them out to the group chat and asking for their price in the bet.


	11. 11 - Adviento

Simon didn't understand why Raphael insisted on staying at home on Sunday. He had gotten back home after mass and when Simon asked him if he wanted to go out and do something Raphael had refused. Instead he explained that Raphael already had something else to do. 

When in the late afternoon Raphael took out a wreath made of evergreen, Simon was more than confused. Raphael placed it in the coffee table of their apartment's living room.

"What are you doing?" Simon asked, sitting crossed legged on the floor in front of the coffee table.

"I'm going to decorate it" Raphael explained, nodding towards the wreath.

"What is it?" Simon wondered.

"It's a Corona de Adviento" Raphael said in Spanish and then translated into "Advent Crown"

"What is it for?" Simon asked, his eyes wide as Raphael started taking out all the different decorations. There were ribbons and candles and small berries.

"It's a Christian tradition" Raphael explained "I know I'm catholic, but my father used to do this every December. One of the few things I kept from him after everything"

"That's sweet" Simon smiled "Explain it to me?"

"Well...There are four candles in the wreath" Raphael said, pointing at the candles he had taken out "You light up a candle each Sunday before Christmas. One candle for every Sunday"

"So it's like....the four Sundays before Christmas?" Simon asked and Raphael nodded "And what else do you do? Or is it just light up the candles?"

"It depends" Raphael shrugged "Everyone does it differently. My father used to put on some Christmas carols and we would all drink punch"

"That sounds lovely" Simon grinned "Do you need help?"

"Oh....you don't have to help" Raphael shook his head "Don't feel forced to take part of this if you're not...."

"Rapha...shut up" Simon smiled at him warmly "I want to take part of this"

"Okay" Raphael nodded, smiling back "Okay, good"

"So tell me what to do" Simon grinned. 

"We need to decorate the crown" Raphael nodded "It doesn't really matter how...Do you wanna do that while I prepare the punch"

"Sounds good to me" Simon smiled widely. 

Raphael stood up, pecking Simon's lips before moving to the kitchen. Simon finished taking out all the decorations Raphael had brought and started to decorate the wreath crown. He wasn't much for crafts and projects, but he managed not to mess it up. 

Raphael worked in the kitchen, humming softly to a Christmas song. He cut down the dried fruit and started to prepare the drink before putting in the fruit. He added the cinnamon and tasted it a few times to see if it was getting the taste he wanted. He had learned the recipe from his mother when he was a teenager. He remembered helping her do it every Christmas season. There was a special recipe that his grandmother used to make that Raphael's mother adopted and now he used it. The taste and the smell brought memories to his mind. 

He had always loved the taste of the punch. The recipe his family used was without alcohol, and he continued it that way. It had a very sweet taste that was just delightful to him. Even though he didn't have much of a sweet tooth, he really loved punch. He knew Simon would love the punch. Simon loved anything sweet. He ususally drank his coffee with a lot of sugar and milk and he loved those season special drinks that Starbucks released. So Raphael was confident that his boyfriend would like the punch.

He had been a bit nervous when he first decided to celebrate some of the old traditions he had. He had done it by himself since he started living alone. He wanted to keep close to his heart what had formed him as a person. Every little thing his mother used to do, the traditions they kepts celebrating....it was all part of Raphael now. 

But with the things that came from his father....they were difficult. His relationship with his father had been difficult, which was the easiest way to describe it. There were few things he still kept from his father. He had deleted most of them from his memory, or just tried to ignore them. But there were few things. He only kept the good things. Things that reminded him of the man he had loved as a father once....and the Advent wreath was one. His father had come from a Christian-Catholic home, and he had raised his own kids with some of the two religions. Raphael's life had been more Catholic than Christian, due to his mother being Catholic. But things like the Advent Wreath, those were things Raphael liked to keep celebrating.

"I think I'm done" Simon spoke as he walked inside the kitchen "I'll let you place the candles though"

"The punch is almost ready" Raphael said, stiring the drink with a wooden spoon.

"What do you put in it?" Simon asked, wrapping his arms around Raphael's waist from behind and placing his chin on Raphael's shoulder.

"Just some dried fruits" Raphael explained "Some cinnamon and sugar"

"Sounds delicious" Simon said.

"It's my mom's recipe" Raphael said "Of course, nothing is as good as hers"

"Mmmm I'll be the judge of that" Simon grinned "I'll have to try hers as well"

"Of course" Raphael laughed.

 

He finished with the punch and then poured it into two mugs. Simon carried them to the living room while Raphael placed the candles and started the music. He had an old CD with some Christmas carols in Spanish that he remembered from his childhood. Simon smiled as the first song started, knowing the version in English but loving when Raphael sang in Spanish. 

 

"So" Simon grinned "Are you going to light it up?"

"Unless you wanna do the honors?" Raphael asked, giving the matches to Simon. He then took a seat in the sofa next to his boyfriend, taking his mug and having a sip.

"Can I?" Simon asked nervously.

"Of course" Raphael smiled kindly "Go light up one of the candles"

 

Simon nodded, lighting up one of the matches before moving it to one of the candles. It soon caught the fire and Simon put off the match he had grabbed. Sitting back, Simon took his own cup and curled against Raphael's side. They stared as the fire danced swiftly in the candle, lighting up the room with a soft yellow-ish glow. They drank their punch, Raphael humming against Simon's ear the songs every once in a while.


	12. 12 - Snow

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter goes after the chapter of Day 7 "The Nutcracker" :D

Simon and Raphael were on their third date. They had met two weeks ago. A friend of theirs had introduced them at a concert where Raphael had been playing the violin. They had gone to their first date on that very night. Or at least, Simon liked to count that as their first date. 

They had gone out to get some dinner, hit it off immediately. Raphael talked about his career as a violinist and Simon spoke of his own experience as a musician and the band he had with some friends. They had exchanged numbers after that and continued talking through text messages. Raphael talked about his family while Simon talked about his best friend Clary and her family and how they were basically his family as well. 

They met for their second date five days after they met. They would have gone out sooner but their schedules didn't let them. On their second date they went out to the movies. Simon had been gushing over the new Marvel's movie that had just come out and Raphael suggested they went to see it together. Raphael wasn't much of a superheroes-kind-of-guy but he still enjoyed them. 

Their third date happened three days after their second date. They got together for some coffee after Simon's classes and Raphael's violin practice. Simon had arrived early at the coffeeshop, so he took a seat in one of the tables and fidgeted nervously while he waited. He tried to distract himself with his phone, but it only worked to make him even more nervous when he could see the minutes ticking by. Simon knew he had nothing to be nervous about. Raphael was a good guy. They had been talking almost non-stop since they met. They would text each other all the time, sometimes just to say hi or to send random memes. They had gone out on two dates already. And this was going to be their third. 

But Simon was nervous. In any previous relationships, he always dived head first into it. He would give his all and in the end it would leave him empty. To say he was afraid would be an understatement. He feared Raphael would be like the rest. That he would have his fun and when he realised Simon could not give him more, he would just walk away. 

"Hey" Raphael's voice faded those thoughts away "Sorry I'm late"

"Y-You're not" Simon shook his head "I was here early"

Simon looked up and his eyes met with Raphael's. The other man smiled widely at him and it just melted Simon. He returned the smile and together they stood to get something to drink. Raphael paid for both of them, even though Simon tried to protest. But secretly, Simon loved it. It was scary how deeply he already felt for the violinist. But just for the duration of their date, Simon would allow himself to hope that he could have this. That he could have this man across from him. 

"So how were your classes?" Raphael asked "Are you almost done?"

"Yeah" Simon nodded "I just have tomorrow and then I'm free for the break"

"That's good" Raphael smiled "We have one more concert in three days time and then we're done for the season" 

"Is it still the Nutcracker?" Simon asked, sipping his drink.

"It is" Raphael nodded "This is the last show, though. So there's going to be this big gala at the end"

"Sounds like fun" Simon said.

"Actually, that's something I wanted to ask you" Raphael explained, fidgeting just slightly with his cup. Simon didn't think too much about it. "I'm supposed to take a plus one....and well, I wanted to know if you would like to accompany me?"

"W-What!" Simon squeaked, almost spilling his drink all over his shirt. "M-Me?"

"Yeah" Raphael said, raising an eyebrow "I don't see anyone else here that I could be talking to instead"

"Stop being a smartass" Simon pouted "I just meant....why me? Surely there are other options. I mean, maybe you should ask someone else. Someone better. Any other person you're seeing could be better than me-"

"I wasn't aware I was supposed to be seeing someone else?" Raphael asked. He suddenly sat up straighter, putting up a more distant vibe towards Simon. "I know we never discussed this being exclusive. Of course, if it hasn't been for you then I've been getting this all wrong"

"NO!" Simon cried, quieting down instantly when people turned around to look at him "Of course it is exclusive....I mean, for me. I didn't know about you. I just thought....I mean, you're perfect. and I'm me...and I just thought that you would grow tired of me. Or find someone else. Someone more interesting"

"Simon" Raphael said, his eyes turning soft and his hand moving to take Simon's. "I don't think I could ever grow tired of you"

"I can be pretty annoying" Simon pointed out.

"Only sometimes" Raphael said and then winked at him "I find it endearing"

 

Simon blushed bright red, taking his hand back and looking away from Raphael. But he could not hide his smile, which allowed Raphael to know that it was alright. They finished their coffee and then decided to go out for a walk. It was getting too cold outside, but it was still good for them to be out walking. They had their heavy coats on and scarves wrapped around their necks. Raphael, however, was the only one who had gloves. 

As they walked, Simon kept rubbing his hands together and blowing against them. He even decided to bury his hands in the pockets of his coat instead of holding one of Raphael's hands, due to the cold. They continued talking about things that had happened in the days that they hadn't seen each other. At one point though, Raphael noticed Simon's hands were freezing cold.

"You're ridiculous" Raphael rolled his eyes "I can't believe you forgot your gloves"

"I don't know where I left them" Simon pouted "I can't find them anywhere"

"Here" Raphael said, offering one of his gloves to him.

"Thanks" Simon said "But I don't think this will be enough to warm my hands"

"don't be an idiot" Raphael said fondly.

He waited until Simon had put on the glove in his right hand, before taking hold of Simon's left hand with his own ungloved hand. He pulled Simon closer to his body and then placed their linked hands inside his pocket. With this new arrangement, they had to walk much more closer together, bumping shoulders and hips every once in a while. Simon blushed softly, but smiled warmly at Raphael. 

"You know" Raphael started "You never gave me an answer"

"To what?" Simon asked curiously.

"Would you like to go with me to the gala?" Raphael repeated the question he had asked earlier in the coffee shop.

"Oh!" Simon said surprised "I never accepted, did I?"

"So?" Raphael prompted.

"If you're sure you want to be seen with me" Simon shrugged, but still smiled at the other man "I would love to"

 

Raphael grinned back at him, about to respond when snow started to fall. Simon gasped in delight, stopping dead in their tracks and forcing Raphael to stop as well. Simon looked up as more and more snow started to fall, quickly coating everything with a layer of white. 

 

"Oh I love the snow" Simon gushed. "Always have. Since I was a kid"

"I remember the first time I saw the snow" Raphael smiled, but his eyes were trained in Simon's face. "It's beautiful"

"It is" Simon sighed, he then returned his eyes to Raphael, only to find the other man already looking at him. 

"You're beautiful" Raphael whispered, taking a tiny step forward to be closer to Simon.

 

The other man blushed, though his nose and cheeks were already red for the cold. Raphael loved the sight. He really did thought that Simon was beautiful. With that thought in mind, he leaned up, stopping a few inches away from Simon. They hadn't been this close before. They had known each other for just two weeks, maybe less. And even though they had gone on two dates already they had never kissed before. Raphael met the other man's eyes, silently asking for permission. Instead of giving a direct answer, Simon surged forward and met his lips with Raphael's.


	13. 13 - Christmas Glasses

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was inspired by this prompt:
> 
> Its Christmas time and Person A works in a retail store. It’s super busy but they can’t help but keep looking over at a customer (Person B) trying on every pair of sunglasses and giggling at their reflection in the mirrors for 20 minutes.

Raphael Santiago worked at Target. Not like he had much of an option. He was working there just for the holidays. He needed the money in order to get his own place, and there were not many options to get a decent job just for the holiday season. So he started to work at Target. Which, was not as bad as he thought it would be. However, as Christmas got closer and closer it started to get busier. People buying lots of stuff as presents and party supplies just for their christmas party. It was insane. Every corner anyone went to, there would be people. Walking in and out, moving from one aisle to the other, moving their carts as much as they could, waiting in line to make their purchases....it was just too intense.

Even though Raphael did not like big crowds, he managed. He was good with dealing with people, always being polite and not getting overworked whenever customers complained. He had good memory also, so he had basically memorized where everything was in the store, which helped when custmers asked to locate something in specific. And whenever the store was too busy, time ran by. Raphael barely felt his shift when people kept asking him stuff.

Most of the time, when the store was super busy he barely noticed anything other than the customer he was currently helping. One afternoon, though, his mind seemed focused on someone else. He hadn't seen the man walk by, he only noticed him because he caught the sound of him giggling. The man was tall and lanky, with messy brown hair on top that was getting too long. He was around Raphael's age, maybe a few years younger. He also wore glasses, though he kept taking them on and off. The man was standing over the display with different holiday themed glasses. There was a small mirror next to the display for people to try on the glasses and see how they looked.

The man was trying on every single pair of glasses that were on sale. He would put them on, turn to the mirror, make some ridiculous face and burst out laughing. On some of them, he would take out his phone, take a picture, send it to someone, and then start all over the process with another pair of glasses. 

Raphael didn't know why his attention had turned towards that man. The man obviously had nothing better to do or his idea of fun was making stupid faces with silly glasses on. But Raphael thought it was cute. Which surprised him. Raphael was not a man who thought much about feelings. Especially feelings towards other people. But he could not deny that he found the other man very attractive. In some awkward dorky way, the man was very good looking. He was the type of person who just radiated happiness and positiveness. Someone who seemed not be afraid to show their feelings and who obviously was not embarassed of doing stuff in public. 

Raphael tried to ignore him and focus on his work. He helped an older woman find a gift for her grandson, but his eyes kept drifting towards the other man. Raphael found it incredible that no one else had noticied him. And if they did, they didn't pay him any attention. Raphael could not keep his eyes away from him, which was really bugging him for some reason. 

So when the customers calmed down and the sales started to slow down, Raphael approached the other man. He had just sent a photo on his phone and was trying on a new pair of glasses. They were in the shape of a Christmas tree, filled with glitter and little light bulbs of different colors.

"Excuse me" Raphael spoke from behind the man "Can I help you?"

The man jumped in fright at the sound of Raphael's voice. He turned around quickly, his cheeks and neck turning bright red. The glasses over his eyes were crooked and looking even more ridiculous. 

"N-No?" the man stuttered, looking nervously at Raphael. His answer sounding more like a question than a real answer.

"Are you asking me or actually responding?" Raphael asked with an eyebrow raised.

"No!" The man exclaimed "I mean....I...I-I'm good"

"Right" Raphael smirked then pointed at the glasses the other was wearing "You like the glasses? I've seen you trying on some of them"

"oh! Y-You saw that?" the man blushed even harder than before "I....I think they're funny"

"I suppose" Raphael chuckled.

"I'll put them back" the man said quickly and took off the glasses he was wearing "I'm sorry for just taking them. I should have asked."

"No need to worry" Raphael waved his hand in dismiss "You're not in trouble"

"S-Seriously?" The man asked with wide eyes. "I mean...good. That's...that's good"

 

Raphael just chuckled again. The other man placed back on the display the christmas tree glasses he had on and then took his own glasses and put them on. He blinked a few times, as if trying to get his sight back in order. Then his eyes laid on Raphael's eyes once more. This time, his eyes looked more focused. Raphael hadn't even noticed they were onfocused until now, but the man obviously needed the glasses to see properly. When he laid his eyes on Raphael, his eyes widened and he blushed once more. Raphael found his reaction amusing. Not only was he cute on the outside, he was absolutely adorable with all his awkwardness and nervous mess that he was. 

 

"So tell me" Raphael asked "Is this a hobbie of yours? Trying on holiday glasses"

"Oh god no" The man shook his head and laughed softly "I....we have this thing with my best friend where we try on the most ridiculous things we find on a store and send photos to each to each other"

"Sounds like fun" Raphael said. "My name is Raphael, by the way"

"S-Simon. My name is Simon" The other man, Simon, stuttered but he smiled widely at Raphael.

"Nice to meet you" Raphael nodded "Anyway....I better go back to work"

"WAIT!" Simon cried then blushed at how loud his voice came out "I-I'm sorry...I just....would you like to get some coffee?"

"Are you asking me out?" Raphael raised an eyebrow, a smirk forming in his lips.

"Y-Yeah?" Simon answered.

"Sure" Raphael smiled "My shift ends at 5"

"Cool" Simon nodded "Okay....I'll....I'll meet you when you go out?"

"It's a date"


	14. 14 - Christmas in Pastels

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a Christmas one-shot for my series Pretty in Pastles, but it can be read on itself. This takes place between Pretty in Pastels and Love in Pastels.

There was a time when Simon would not celebrate Christmas. His family was jewish, so throughout his childhood they celebrated Hanukkah. But then he started to grow up and started to follow his own beliefs, so he stopped celebrating Hanukkah. Of course, he would always keep some of the religion in his heart, even though he didn't follow it as close as his mother would wish. 

Then he started to take part of the Christmas celebrations of his best friend. Her family was basically his at that point, so they always invited him and expected him to be there. So Simon gladly took part of their celebrations, even though he didn't really celebrate the holiday. He learned the traditions, knew what people did for the holidays, and learned to appreciate it. He had never been more grateful with his knowledge regarding the holiday until he started dating Raphael Santiago. 

Raphael Santiago, his boyfriend of just a few months now. Simon still got butterflies in his stomach thinking about the other man as his boyfriend. Raphael was a photographer, and a very talented one at that. That's how Simon and Raphael met. The photographer had a project for his classes and he had asked Simon to be his model. It had worked out very well in the end, they fell in love and everything was just beautiful afterwards.

But their relationship was still something new for Simon. Simon, who was soft in every aspect that one could think of. Simon who was all about big sweaters and soft colors and flowers in his hair. Simon who blushed dark red with almost anything. Simon who was nervous and anxious and who stuttered with almost every sentence he said. Simon who considered himself very different from Raphael, yet they fit like two puzzle pieces. He didn't know how he gotten so lucky in having Raphael liking him. But he would treasure every aspect of their relationship with everything that he had.

So when Christmas season arrived and Simon realised it would be their first Christmas together, he wanted to make it special. Raphael had already mentioned that he would be going to his mother's place for Christmas Eve and Christmas Day. Simon actually had plans to go to Clary's place on the same days, so both of them knew that they would not spend those days together. But Simon wanted to spend the rest of the days with Raphael. 

"Where do you get all these sweaters?" Raphael asked when he saw his boyfriend.

Simon was sporting a grey oversized sweater with the silhouette of a reindeer in white. He was wearing soft pink skinny jeans and white converse. The sleeves of the sweater were too long for Simon's arms, which Raphael had learned happened with almost all of his sweaters. Raphael secretly loved it. 

"Internet?" Simon's response was more a question than an answer.

Raphael just chuckled, moving to greet his boyfriend properly. Simon still got nervous when Raphael got close enough to kiss him, but he absolutely loved the feeling of Raphael's lips against his. If all they did for the rest of their lives was kiss, Simon could die a happy man. 

"Hello" Raphael whispered once they parted.

"Hi" Simon smiled, soft pink dusting his cheeks.

"You look adorable, by the way" Raphael said, stepping back and taking Simon's hand in his. 

"Thanks" Simon beamed. One thing he loved about Raphael, he always complimented him about his outfits and meant it. 

"So what are we doing today?" Raphael asked as they started to make their way across campus together.

"Well" Simon said "I don't really have a plan...I thought we could maybe watch a movie together in my room?"

"Sounds good to me" Raphael nodded and they took the route that took towards Simon's dorm. 

 

When they first started dating, some people had made a double take when they first saw them walking hand in hand. Especially people who had either of them in their classes. It was rather odd that the two of them knew each other, even if they had friends in common. Both of their careers were very different. Raphael was studying photography while Simon was in accounting. They didn't share any classes together. Their classes were even in different buildings. And whoever knew either of them, they knew that either the other was the complete opposite. They had been the gossip of their classes, much to Raphael's annoyance and Simon's embarrassment.

People had eventually stopped asking and the gossip died down. Nobody gave them a second look now that they walked across campus with their hands linked. Which was good, Simon thought. He never liked being the centre of attention (which was a miracle that he agreed to be Raphael's model to begin with when they met).

They reached Simon's room soon enough. Simon opened the door with his key and turned on the lights once inside. Raphael followed after his boyfriend and stopped in shock at the sight in front of him. 

The whole room was shining with Christmas. There were christmas lights over Simon's bed, a small christmas by the window. There were snowflakes made out of color paper decorating the walls as well as other figures like gingerbread men and christmas trees. The most shocking thing, though, was that the colors were all in pastels. Instead of the bright red, green, and gold as was normal for the season, there were in mint green and pink and white. Which shouldn't have surprised Raphael at all. Simon, being who he was, of course he would decorate everything in pastels colors.

"Wow" Raphael said as he looked around the room.

"Do you like it?" Simon asked nervously. He was fidgeting with the sleeves of his sweater. 

"Yeah" Raphael nodded "It looks good"

"Thank you!" Simon beamed.

"I didn't know you liked Christmas so much" Raphael said, walking deeper into the room and looking at all the decorations.

"I just like the season" Simon shrugged, blushing lightly. 

"I'm surprised your roommate allowed you to decorate the whole room" Raphael chuckled.

"He had no option" Simon grinned "I did it while he was gone. And since he's always coming and going, he barely sleeps here anymore"

"I suppose you're right" Raphael chuckled. "Well, I think it looks amazing"

"Thank you" Simon smiled. "Now come on, I feel like watching a Christmas movie"  
______________________________________________________________________________________________________  
It was Christmas Eve and Raphael was just loading the last of his things in the car to make his way towards his mother's place. Simon had followed him, helping him with some of his things. They would also say their goodbyes in the parking lot before Raphael left.

"I'll be back on the 26th" Raphael said.

"I'll be here" Simon smiled.

"Are you sure you don't want to come?" Raphael asked "I can assure you, my mother will be glad to meet you"

"I don't think I'm ready to meet the family" Simon laughed nervously. "Sorry"

"Not a problem" Raphael assured him.

He then took the things off Simon's hands and placed them away. Once both of their arms were free, Raphael wrapped his arms around Simon's waist and pulled him closer. Simon instantly wrapped his own arms around Raphael's neck. 

"I'm going to miss you" Raphael whispered.

"You'll only be gone for two days" Simon smiled sweetly "I'll miss you too"

"I'll call you at midnight" Raphael said "Make sure to pick up" 

"I will" Simon grinned.

 

They leaned closer and their lips met in a sweet kiss. Raphael would never grow tired of kissing Simon. The way the other man gave himself completely, closing off any other thought. Simon's kisses were so pure and so full of feeling...it always left Raphael breathless.

They started off slow and softly. But soon Simon's tightened his hold on Raphael and deepend the kiss. Their tongues met, shyly at first before growing more confident. They poured everything they were feeling into that kiss. Even though none of them had admitted they loved each other, with that kiss it was clear to both of them. They kissed for as long as they could before taking a breath and then diving right in again. Raphael teased Simon's lower lip, his hands moving to Simon's hips and bringing him closer. Simon groaned at the back of his throat, which vibrated into their kiss. They broke apart for a moment to breath, resting their foreheads together.

"If we don't stop..." Raphael panted, his breath mixing with Simon's "I don't think I'll be leaving at all"

"Then maybe we should keep going" Simon whispered.

Raphael pecked Simon's lips one more time instead of answering. Their lips pressing against one another. Close-mouthed, just a soft and innocent kiss.

"I love you" Simon whispered as they broke apart.

It was said so softly, he didn't register he said it until a few seconds later. He feared Raphael had not heard him, but then Raphael kissed him once more. Deep and passionate just like moments before. The kiss was hungry and desperate, almost as if Raphael had been starving and craving that for such a long time and he could finally have it.

"I love you too" Raphael said once they broke apart "Dios....te amo, Simon"

 

Simon smiled widely, laughing breathlessly. Raphael matched his smile. They stayed in their close embrace, just smiling at one another for as long as they could before Raphael really needed to leave.

"I'll text you when I get there" Raphael promised.

"Okay" Simon smiled. "Say hi to your family from me....oh! Wait!"

Simon rushed to the car where Raphael had previously placed the stuff they had carried. He took out a tupperware that had cookies inside. He gave it to Raphael with a shy smile. Raphael opened the tupperware and found Christmas cookies decorated with pastel-colored icing.

"I baked those" Simon blushed "For your family"

"Thank you Simon" Raphael smiled "I'm sure my siblings will love them"

"Okay....you really need to leave now if you wanna get there in time" 

"Okay" Raphael chuckled, moving to the driver's seat. "I love you"

"I love you too" 

 

Simon watched as Raphael got inside his car, turned it on and started to make his way out. Simon waved at him as he pulled out of the parking lot, smiling from ear to ear.


	15. 15 - Christmas Songs

Simon and Raphael were loading the car with all the things they were going to need for the roadtrip. Raphael's mother had invited them to spend Christmas at her house in Mexico. Simon had jumped at the chance when Raphael mentioned it, and so they agreed to go to Mexico for the holidays. Raphael had planned on getting plane tickets, seeing as it was the easiest way to get there. However, Simon had proposed the idea of making a roadtrip.

"We wanted to make one" Simon explained "I thought it would be a good chance to do it now!"

"Simon...that's crazy!" Raphael shook his head "Making a road trip from New York to Mexico is going to take us years"

So they agreed to take a plane from New York to Los Angeles and then do the roadtrip from LA to Mexico. Raphael's mother lived in Sonora, which had a frontier with the US. The trip would be much shorter from LA to Sonora than from New York to Sonora. It was a compromise they both had agreed on. So when they reached LAX, they rented a car and started to make their way to Sonora. Both of them had agreed to take turns driving there. Raphael had taken the first turn and halfway through his drive he started regretting letting Simon choose the music for the trip.

Simon, excited about the christmas season, had chosen a Christmas music playlist and it had been going nonstop since the start of their trip. Simon had sang along with every single song. Raphael was surprised he knew so many Christmas songs. Of course, Raphael loved hearing Simon sing. The other man had a beautiful voice. But after hearing it non-stop singing christmas music Raphael was starting to get a headache.

"Amor" Raphael sighed "Can you please tone down a bit the music?"

"But Rapha" Simon pouted "no roadtrip is a good roadtrip without a playlist!"

"We can keep the music, just please...not so loud" Raphael sighed.

Simon nodded, understanding instantly that his boyfriend was getting a headache. The trip from New York to LA hadn't been too long, but they both had woken up early to catch the plane and then Raphael had been driving for two hours straight. They were ready to reach their first stop in which they would switch places, so Simon turned down the volume of the music and just hummed along some of the songs. Raphael took his hand in the gearstick, squeezing his fingers grateful. Half an hour later, they pulled up at a gas station to refill the tank. Both of them took bathroom breaks and Simon bought them some chips for the trip. They continued on their trip, this time with Simon on the wheel. 

"Raphael" Simon said after a long moment of silence. Raphael had been looking at the map and silently giving Simon directions.

"Si?" Raphael asked. Simon adored how Raphael turned to Spanish any time he was tired. It was adorable in his opinion.

"Teach me some christmas songs" Simon said.

"Simon....you already know any christmas song there is" Raphael frowned "I don't think I can find any that you don't know already"

"I meant....teach me a christmas song in Spanish" Simon said "I know most songs have their versions in Spanish. I've heard you singing them sometimes"

"Why do you wanna learn christmas songs in Spanish?" Raphael asked confused.

"Because" Simon sighed, daring to look at Raphael for a brief moment before returning his eyes to the road "You said it is tradition to sing Christmas songs during the holidays....I wanna join in, but I don't think I will be able to if I don't know the lyrics"

"Simon, nobody expects you to know the songs in Spanish" Raphael shook his head "My family will probably sing them in English. It's not as if we don't know the language"

"No, but I don't want your family to change their traditions just because of me" Simon protested "I want to be part of it. The real thing"

Raphael stayed silent for a moment, just looking at his boyfriend with wide eyes. Simon never ceased to amaze him. With a soft smile, Raphael agreed. Simon bounced in excitement, getting the car off his lane for a moment before returning quickly when another car honked at them.

"Just, don't get us killed" Raphael said with a scowl.

"Sorry" Simon said, his eyes locked on the road now and both hands in the wheel.

Raphael started looking at the songs Simon had on his iPod. Most of them had a Spanish version, but he wasn't sure which one to teach him. At last he chose his mother's favorite one, Silent Night. 

"So...this one is easy" Raphael explained "It is also my mother's favorite"

"Right....no pressure then" Simon said, his knuckles tightening on the steering wheel.

"Relax" Raphael chuckled "She'll adore you just for trying"

"Okay....okay, teach me the lyrics" Simon nodded.

"So...it starts with Noche de Paz...." 

Raphael taught the lyrics to Simon and along the road they practiced together. Simon still had a lot to practice with the pronunciation, especially with some words, but overall he did a very good job in Raphael's opinion. When they grew tired and Raphael started to yawn, Simon told him to take a nap. They were getting closer now, already having crossed the frontier. Raphael had protested, not wanting to leave Simon to deal with the trip while he slept. But Simon insisted. Raphael was going to fall asleep anyway, he was that tired. So Simon switched the music to some instrumental one that was on Raphael's playlist and the older man fell asleep instantly. Simon practiced the song quietly as Raphael slept. They were getting closer to Raphael's childhood home, so Simon had to wake up Raphael in order to be guided to the correct street. It was already night when they reached the house. 

It was December 15th and they would be spending their time there until the 28th before they left to go back to New York to spend New Year's there. Their friend Magnus had planned a huge New Year's Eve party and he had instructed them that he would be very cross if they didn't get back in time. He also sent his love to Raphael's mother, who he had met back when he was just a teenager and who he loved very dearly. 

The whole street was decorated with Christmas lights and paper lanterns and evergreens. Raphael explained how some houses had the lanterns for some Christmas traditions they had in latin america. Simon tried to memorise everything, but he knew he would ask about it again some other day. It was stunning seeing Raphael there. Even though they were still in the car, the other man looked so at ease in that place. It was something completely different. Raphael just belonged here, this is where he had been born and something he had been missing for a very long time. It brought a smile to Simon's face. He knew Raphael was excited to see his family again, and as soon as they pulled over in the house and the front door opened, Raphael leaped out of the car and embraced his mother.

"Mamá....meet Simon" Raphael said, introducing Simon.

"Hello. Nice to meet you" Simon said, waving his hand nervously.

"Oh come here you" Raphael's mother pulled Simon into a hug "Welcome to our home!"

"T-Thanks" Simon stuttered, blushing furiously but smiling widely.

"Now, come on in" Guadalupe Santiago pulled them inside "We'll get the twins to help with the stuff"  
_________________________________________________________________________________________________________

The holidays were spent in a blur of different traditions and Simon learning new things about his boyfriend. Simon got along very well with all of Raphael's family, which was a relief to both of them. Everyone warmed up to Simon very quickly and soon they were doing things together as if they had been family all along. And it felt that way. Simon felt as if he was part of the Santiago family and it was such a good feeling for him. Raphael almost felt glad for it. His family accepting Simon so quickly and approving of their relationship. It really meant a lot for Raphael.

"SIMON!" Samuel, Raphael's younger brother, launched himself at Simon's arms.

"Ufff" Simon grunted as he caught the kid in the air.

"Samuel" Raphael snapped with a frown "Don't just throw yourself like that at people. You can get hurt"

Samuel just showed his tongue at Raphael before starting babbling at Simon in excitement. Samuel was only 10 years old, twice as young as Raphael. Raphael struggled to find some middle ground with him. While they were still living in Mexico and Samuel had just been born, Raphael had basically raised Samuel when their mother was off working the multiple jobs she had to keep in order to maintain the family. They loved each other, that's for sure, but it was still a bit of a struggle. They were getting there, though. As both of them grew up they started learning how to act like siblings. 

"Wait, hold on" Simon said "What were you saying about caroling?"

"We are going caroling at church!" Samuel explained with a smile "We always do it! and you have to join us!"

"Sammy...Simon doesn't know any songs in Spanish" Raphael reminded his little brother.

"I can!" Simon protested "It may be just one song, but I can do it"

 

Samuel cheered happily, jumping off Simon before rushing elsewhere, calling everyone at their home to get ready so they could go. They reached the church an hour later, where multiple children from the small town were gathering to go sing. Some adults joined them and helped to guide the kids. Raphael and Simon just followed after them, listening to the kids singing and just enjoying. When they sang Silent Night, Simon joined happily. Even though he messed up the lyrics a few times and Raphael's siblings burst out laughing, he was smiling widely through the whole thing. 

Guadalupe pulled Raphael closer, looping their arms together. Raphael smiled down at his mother, who returned the smile.

"He's charming" Guadalupe said, nodding towards Simon who had started teaching the kids the song in English.

"He has his moments" Raphael joked, earning himself a soft hit on his shoulder from his mother.

"Be nice" Guadalupe scowled. "He really is a charming young man"

"He is" Raphael agreed, his eyes following Simon as he explained the lyrics of the song.

"You love him" Guadalupe observed.

"I do" Raphael nodded.

"And he loves you too" Guadalupe said, her eyes moving to Simon as well "I can see it in the way he looks at you"

"Yeah...Yeah he does" Raphael smiled, feeling the warmth spreading in him.

"I'm very happy for you, mijo" Guadalupe said, kissing his cheek.


End file.
